


Gavin Can't Stop

by allonsymckenzie



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Hilarity Ensues, M/M, Mavin, Team Lads
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-11
Updated: 2013-09-11
Packaged: 2017-12-26 07:47:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/963401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allonsymckenzie/pseuds/allonsymckenzie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin's got a song stuck in his head. Michael can't stand it. Ray's eating it all up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gavin Can't Stop

**Author's Note:**

> Clearly, this is in Ray's POV.

Gavin kept humming something into his mic. I couldn’t understand it for shit, to be perfectly honest, but I didn’t really care. He’s always off in his own head, singing some fucking stupid song. I just tuned him out whenever he started in on it. Michael, however, was like sensitized to it. I mean, that guy could probably hear him humming across the fucking building. Dude’s got ears for that guy like a fucking bat.

“la da di da di...” Gavin mumbled. Oh, God, that song. I laughed, it was funny.

“Gavin, shut up.” Michael looked kinda frustrated. He was focusing on something in his house back in Achievement City. Me? I took a break. I was in bed. I wasn’t doing shit. I do what I want. Anyway, this isn’t about me.

“we like to parteeee...” Gavin said a bit louder, that goofy assed smirk on his face.

“Gavin, fucking stop it.” Michael growled. Oh boy. Ladies and gentlemen, get ready, this is gonna be good.

“But Micool...” Gavin was practically laughing by this point. I kinda was too. “...I can’t stop.”

“For fuck’s sake, you’re gonna stop.” Michael’s controller dropped on his desk. I kicked back in my chair. These moments are always gold. “I’m gonna make you stop.”

“But I can’t stop, Michael.” Gavin was almost out of his chair with laughter. “I won’t stop...”

Oh shit, there goes Michael’s chair.

There goes Gavin’s chair.

And on the floor they go.

Gavin’s kicking Michael and Michael’s trying to grab him, and it ain’t fucking working.

I need my phone. Where the fuck is my phone-oh there it is. Michael’s got his arms wrapped around Gavin’s waist (God, they’re gay) and Gavin’s all kicking the ground and flopping like a dead fucking fish.

“Michael, NO!” Gavin screamed as they kept rolling. I just held out my phone’s camera. We’re the only ones in the fucking office. Besides, this is the kinda Behind the Scenes shit that drives Tumblr fucking crazy.

“Stop singing that fucking song. It sucks and I’m trying to focus on my fucking house and all I can hear is your stupid voice in my ear singing that stupid song!” Michael yelled back, pinning Gavin to the floor.

Gavin’s head fell back to the floor, and he was looking up at Michael. And Michael was looking back at him. Then they got quiet.  
Uh, too quiet guys.

Guys?

Okay shit just got awkward.

“Team Mavin, bitches.” I had to say it. Michael shot me this “Eat shit and die” look and I laughed, turning the camera off and going back to my chair.

“If you’ve gotta fucking sing, try and do it quietly, you idiot.” He offered to help Gavin up, and, Jesus Christ, the fucking hand holding.

“You guys are so fucking gay for each other and you know it.” I called back.


End file.
